Regarde moi tel que je suis
by Simakai
Summary: Bridget espère que Ky puisse le voir tel qu'il est, et prenne son amour au sérieux...


Inspiration subite pour une petite fic de Guilty Gear, écrite en deux heures à peine. L'inspiration m'est venue en faisant le tour de mes images yaoi de GG...

J'ai bien aimé écrire le PoV de Bridget, j'ai essayé de lui donner la mentalité la plus complexe possible. Mais je vois Bridget comme un personnage assez sombre malgré toute cette enveloppe de joie et d'innocence - après tout, son passé est assez troublant. C'est donc cette mentalité à la fois mature et enfantine, masculine et féminine que j'ai décrite ici, du mieux que j'ai pu.

Je ne sais pas si la fin est vraiment claire, en tout cas, si quelqu'un lit, laissez une review là-dessus, svp! J'aime décrire les évolutions mentales de personnages, mais je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment clair...

* * *

Même s'il était un adulte, il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait rien du tout, en fait. Mais peut-être était-ce justement parce qu'il était un adulte qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-Désolé, vraiment, mais je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi…

Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, Ky. J'ai envie de te garder contre moi, même si tu dois en suffoquer. Je ne joue pas, je ne suis plus un enfant. Je voudrais que tu me prennes au sérieux. Que tu acceptes ou non mes sentiments, je veux simplement que tu puisses les voir pour ce qu'ils sont vraiment, et non pas les ignorer simplement.

J'ai envie de toi, j'ai réellement envie de te toucher et de faire avec toi ce que les adultes font dans le noir. J'aime tant cette gentillesse en toi, qui transparaît dans chacun de tes traits et chacune de tes paroles, j'aime ta foi, preuve de ton innocence bien plus grande que la mienne. Mais c'est ta foi qui t'aveugle, et c'est ta gentillesse qui me fait si mal. Je sais déjà à quel point l'amour peut être douloureux. Et toi, Ky, le sais-tu vraiment ?

-On se reverra une prochaine fois, je dois vraiment partir, d'accord, Bridget ?

-Tu me le promets ? Tu me promets que tu reviendras me voir ?

Il pose ma main sur sa poitrine et me regarde dans les yeux. Ah, son regard de glace, et son léger sourire, comme ils me déchirent le cœur…

-Je te le promets. Dès mon retour, je viendrai te voir.

Je sens le lourd et épais tissu de son uniforme sous mes doigts, et en-dessous, la chaleur de son corps. Je dois me retenir pour ne pas sauter dans ses bras et m'accrocher à lui de toutes mes forces. Je ne dois pas faire l'enfant. Et surtout, je ne veux pas lui déplaire.

Je l'aime.

OoOoO

Assis dans mon petit lit aux draps blancs, je regarde la lune par la fenêtre, réfléchissant. Je rêve de Ky.

Lui aussi pieux qu'un prêtre, moi vêtu comme une nonne : un amour interdit par Dieu.

Lui le beau chevalier blond et moi la jeune princesse attendant sa venue : un conte de fée comme il ne s'en fait plus.

J'aimerais être plus vieux pour qu'il me prenne au sérieux. J'aimerais être plus masculin pour qu'il me voie tel que je suis vraiment. Ou bien être une femme, afin de lui plaire et de le séduire.

Je ne suis pas digne. Je ne suis qu'un petit chasseur de primes venant d'un village perdu aux coutumes étranges. Mais quelle était cette idée, aussi, de m'élever comme une fille ? Même si je suis là et mon frère aussi, aucun malheur n'est survenu, finalement. Tout cela n'était que des mots, des idioties. Et j'en ai été réduit à porter des robes et des rubans, et à bien me tenir, et à être sage, pendant que mon frère pouvait s'amuser avec les autres garçons.

À lui, je ne lui en veux pas. Il n'y est pour rien. Il est ce que j'aurais voulu être : un garçon normal. Alors que moi j'ai dû me battre. J'ai quitté mon village à la recherche de cet idéal que mes parents m'ont arraché. J'ai quitté mon village parce que mes parents ont vu comment je regardais les hommes – ce sont eux qui m'ont élevé en fille, ils devaient bien s'attendre à ce que je tourne ainsi ! J'ai quitté mon village pour prouver que je pouvais leur être utile à tous.

J'ai quitté mon village et j'ai rencontré Ky.

Il me traitait si gentiment que j'ai cru que j'étais spécial. Mais quand j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas un traitement de faveur et qu'il était aussi gentil avec tout le monde, j'ai décidé de me battre pour me rapprocher de lui. Et plus je me rapprochais de lui, plus je découvrais de choses sur lui, plus j'avais envie de le connaître. Et plus j'avais envie qu'il ne regarde que moi.

Est-ce donc si égoïste de vouloir pour soi un homme qui a juré de se vouer au bien-être de tous ?

Donc j'attends qu'il pose ses yeux sur celui que je suis vraiment, et non sur l'enfant que je suis à ses yeux. Pénible et cruelle attente, mais que puis-je faire de plus ?

Un bruit me fait me retourner. Cette silhouette qui ouvre la porte, cette forme encadrée de lumière…

-Ky !

Je me précipite hors de mon lit et je saute dans les bras de mon grand chevalier blanc. Je ne sus vêtu que d'une courte chemise de nuit bleue, mais peu m'importe, je veux le toucher, je veux le serrer contre moi. Et sentir ses douces mains se poser dans mon dos me comble de joie.

-Oh… doucement, Bridget, tu vas m'étouffer !

-Je ne croyais pas que tu viendrais si tôt, je suis tellement heureux…

-Je t'avais promis que je reviendrais te voir dès mon retour, non ?

Heureux, si heureux… je me sens si heureux que je crois que mon cœur pourrait exploser. Il est là, dans ma chambre, dans mes bras, vêtu de son joli chandail blanc qui lui dénude les épaules, il me sourit… et je ne peux m'empêcher de poser mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Oh, ce n'était qu'un petit instant, je ne m'y suis pas attardé. Je ne suis pas prétentieux au point de croire que Ky ait vraiment envie de mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Et puis au moins, comme ça, il n'aura pas le choix de voir à quel point je suis sérieux.

-Ah, fais attention, Bridget ! s'exclame-t-il en détournant aussitôt la tête et en rougissant. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu étais en train de…

-De t'embrasser ? Mais pourquoi tu penserais le contraire ?

Un sentiment de frustration monte en moi. Il me semble que c'était clair, pourtant ? Comme je hais son innocence ! Je prends sa mâchoire entre mes deux mains et je le force à me regarder à nouveau. Ses yeux semblent si troublés…

-Ky, je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment très fort. J'ai envie de t'embrasser encore et encore, Ky.

Et je pose à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes, plus longuement. C'est la première fois que j'embrasse quelqu'un ainsi, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Et ses lèvres à lui restent figées, si froides, et pourtant si douces…

Il finit par me repousser, doucement mais fermement. Ses mains restent sur mes épaules, et il me regarde dans les yeux, l'air sévère.

-Tu es en train de faire quelque chose de mal, Bridget…

-Je t'aime, Ky. Est-ce que c'est vraiment mal d'aimer quelqu'un ?

-Non, mais… tu es si jeune encore, tu ne réalises pas que…

-Ne me dis pas que je suis trop jeune pour comprendre !

Fâché, je tente de me libérer de sa poigne. À force de me débattre, je finis par lui glisser entre les doigts, mais à peine lui ai-je tourné le dos qu'il me reprend et me serre contre lui. Je ne peux plus bouger. J'ai le souffle coupé. Et mon dos contre sa poitrine, son souffle dans mon cou, ses bras autour de moi… tout me semble bouillant.

C'est sa gentillesse qui me fait le plus mal.

-J'ai compris, Bridget. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai compris.

-Alors… pourquoi… ?

-Je ne peux aimer personne. C'est la voie que j'ai choisie. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Il murmure à mon oreille, et sa voix me vrille le cerveau. Je pleure, des larmes salées me coulent le long des joues, et pourtant…

-Je sais qu'il n'y a pas d'âge pour aimer, poursuit-il. Alors je te crois bien quand tu me dis que tu m'aimes. Et je l'accepte. Mais je ne peux pas y répondre. Pas parce que je ne t'apprécie pas, au contraire, mais parce que la voie que j'ai choisie est différente. Je ne peux aimer une seule personne.

-Je crois… que je comprends.

Je le savais depuis longtemps, en fait. Mais de l'entendre, de le savoir enfin, me fait terriblement mal… et me soulage. Enfin, Ky m'a vu tel que je suis. Et même si sa réponse est négative, je suis content d'avoir au moins été pris au sérieux.

Alors qu'il me lâche et se redresse, je saisis sa main au passage. Cette fois, c'est à mon tour de détourner le regard.

-Dis… tu voudrais… dormir avec moi, juste pour cette nuit ?

Relevant un peu les yeux, je le vois… sourire. Son sourire qui ferait tomber n'importe qui sous son charme. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux et les ébouriffe un peu.

-C'est d'accord.

Je me serre contre lui dans mon petit lit aux draps blancs. Je n'irai pas plus loin. La seule odeur de sa peau et la sensation de chaleur de son corps me suffisent.

Je l'aime encore. Je l'aime de cet amour déçu et soulagé de ceux qui ne sont pas aimés en retour. Mais il m'a tout de même donné la force de me battre et d'aimer encore plus, au-delà de sa simple personne, au-delà des baisers et des corps.

Au moins, nous nous sommes compris. Alors je l'aime – non, j'aime.


End file.
